Lone Wolf Alchemist
by ochita127
Summary: ALWINRY. new friends. new surprises. new threats. new everything


Chapter One: Discussions

She was fixing auto mails that needed to be delivered tomorrow morning. It was late when she had finished. She looked at the clock. It was 11:30. Then she looked at the mirror. She was dirty. She decided to take a shower. After she bathed, she dried herself in a towel and went to find her clothes.

She slipped on her night gown. Then pulled the covers off the bed and hugged the person beside her. Well draped an arm on the person.  
"Working late again?" the person said  
"Mm. They needed to be delivered by tomorrow." She replied  
"You're wet, not to mention cold." He said  
"Just took a shower." She replied  
"Mm. Winry... you're tired get some sleep." He said  
"Hair still wet. Might get a head ache." She replied  
"Why didn't you dry it?" he asked  
"Too tired to." She said with a yawn  
"Let me dry it for you." He said as he got up and got a towel.  
"You really want to dry it, don't you?" she asked giggling slightly.  
"You might get sick. I don't want that." He said

"There! They're dry. Come on let's sleep, it's already midnight." He said lying beside her.  
"Mm." she said yawning.  
"G'night." He said  
"Night, Al." she said sleepy.

"Morning!" Al said as he placed Winry's breakfast at her lap as she woke up and sat up.  
"Wow breakfast in bed!" she said surprised.  
"You were tired last night. I figured you would want breakfast in bed." He reasoned.  
"You shouldn't have. I can go down." She said.  
"It's okay. It's no trouble cooking." He said.  
"Have you eaten?" she asked.  
"Mm." he said nodding.  
She ate the eggs and bacon he cooked for her.  
"You cook good." She said.  
"Thanks."  
It's been his job to cook, do the laundry, wash the dishes, and do most of the house chores because she has her job as an auto mail mechanic.  
"You know... I wished that you wouldn't work everyday as an auto mail mechanic. I miss you. A lot. You're so busy working that we haven't got the chance to speak or go out once in a while. And I miss your cooking as well." He said.  
"Al... I'm sorry about that. It's just I don't want you going to central and becoming an alchemist for the military like your brother. I don't want you to die. I love you, Al. That's why I married you." Winry said as tears started to fall from her eyes.  
He wiped the tears forming on her face gently.  
"Don't worry, I won't be like nii-san. I love you too. I won't leave you. I just had you with me. I haven't got to feel like this for years. I owe you years of not returning your affection. Now that I can. Why would I not use this chance to return it." He said assuring.  
Winry hugged Al tightly and he returned it. She sobbed lightly on his shoulder and he comforted her. After sometime she stopped.  
"Don't worry. Tonight, I'll make dinner." She said.  
He pecked her on the lips.  
"If you really want to." He said.  
"I'm not doing anything today. We can do something fun." She said flirty.  
"I've got something on my mind for later." He said.  
"Me too. No fair." She said childishly.  
"Maybe we've got the same idea." He said.  
"Maybe... Hope it is." She said thinking.  
"You really look cute in that." He said breaking her thoughts.  
Seeing herself she blushed as his comment.  
"You've really grown into a fine woman." He said.  
"Well..." she said unbuttoning his shirt.  
"I'm not the only one who grew." She said looking at his now exposed body.  
He looked away blushing. He blushed even more when she traced his abdominal muscles from top to bottom.  
"W-what a-are y-you d-doing?" he said stuttering.  
"Oh, nothing. I was just admiring your nice body." She said looking at him.  
"Stop it. You're tickling me." He said.  
"I can't help it. You're to cute." She said giggling.  
"If that's so. Then I couldn't help this either." He said as he leaned to her. When she closed her eyes, he opened his and grinned.  
She waited for him to kiss her. But she was surprised when she felt like laughing. He was tickling her.  
"Hey! Stop it!" she said between laughters.  
"Heh. I won't." he said.  
He sat on her lap and tickled her. While she struggled to get free. She was now lying on her back laughing.  
"Please Al... Stop..." she said resisting the urge to laugh. He stopped but didn't get off her.  
"You look like a mess." He said observing her.  
"It's because of you." She said.  
"Your gown. It's showing your upper body." He said.  
"What if I don't want to fix it?" she said grinning.  
"Then I will." He said. He was about to fix her gown when she stopped him.  
"Don't you want to see me? Your wife? Maybe I should get divorce... and go to Edward." She said taunting jokily.  
"No! No! No! It's just that. I can't help looking at it so better hide it before I think of something not nice to do with it." He explained hurriedly.  
"You know... I've never seen you naked before." She said. "and, we've been married for months now! When do you plan to make kids?" she added.  
"Well... I was planning that tonight." He said embarrassed.  
"Besides, who's going to take care of them when you're always working?" Al asked.  
"You, you're not doing anything. I have work." She said  
"Well, I just thought that I can be the one to work and you do the house chores - "

'CLANG!'

"Ouch! What was that for?" Al asked.  
"For being stubborn. Remember, you can't be a state alchemist for the military now. You quitted the test when you tried it. You can't take it now." Winry said.  
"I'm sure Col. Mustang can do something." Al said.  
"You'll die, Al. I don't want that. I've already lost my parents to them. I don't want to lose you also." She reasoned.  
"Well, what job can I get to support us?" he asked.  
"You can find other jobs like fixing things using alchemy." She said thinking.  
"You know, I wish brother was here to convince you that I will be just fine." He said.  
"Where is he?" she asked.  
"He's still in the Philosopher's stone. Winry, I want to join the alchemists so that I can find brother. I promised him that we'll find each other someday. I don't want to break that." He reasoned.  
"Just don't kill. I don't like that. But if you have to in order to save someone, it's okay. I know I can't stop you so be careful." She said.  
"Don't worry." He said gently caressing her cheek as it was very fragile. As you know he hadn't gotten used to the feeling of toughing anyone because of the absence of his senses.  
"Just promise me that you'll not engage in war. I don't want our future children not knowing their father or finding you and later I'll have to explain reminiscing memories." She said in the verge of tears.  
"I promise I won't." he said caressing her.

heh please tell me what you think of it. It's kinda short but the later chapters are long.


End file.
